Enjoying Dishes
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Oswald had never tried out Pooka's cookings. And when Gwendolyn suddenly asked him to try it out, it would be his first time eating them. Almost plotless, OswaldXGwendolyn


**Title: **Enjoying Dishes

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Rated: **K

**Fandom: **Odin Sphere

**Disclaimer: **Odin Sphere © Vannilaware Ltd. & ATLUS

**Warning: **Almost plotless, maybe―bad grammar (English isn't my native language)

**A/N: **My first FFic in this fandom. Thank you to my sister for giving me the idea when she chuckled and said that it's funny how Oswald entered the Rabbit Cafe and Pooka Kitchen alone without eating anything (I don't have enough ingredients at that time) Uh, please enjoy!

**.**

**.**

"Welcome, what can I get you today?" said the Pooka with a smile on her face.

"Eh? Uh..." a silver-haired man looked at the menu placed in front of him. There were lot kinds of food there, which one should he order? He had prepared numerous ingredients in his bag, just named it; Napple, Muggle, Mulberry, Ruewort, egg, cheese, anything! He had known about Rabbit Cafe back then, but he's just too busy running errands for his 'father' and didn't even have the time to try this place out. He planted any seeds he got back on his way to the old castle, planning to stop by the cafe or maybe the kitchen.

"Maybe you would like to try our Blancmange? Or maybe our Chocolate Fondant is quite famous around here too," said Meliene, the Pooka.

"Sorry, but...maybe another day," Oswald said as he bowed a little at the Pooka. The Pooka smiled and bowed too, "Thank you very much."

Oswald sighed in disappointment. He was really clueless about what he should order. 'Tis the first time for him to visit the Pooka Village. On the other hand, he was kind of embarrassed too, visiting a cafe like that alone. Oswald frowned a little, maybe now's not the right time to try Pooka's cookings out.

**.**

Oswald walked to the Old Castle Terrace, he could see Gwendolyn staring at the sky. "Gwendolyn..." said Oswald.

The former Valkyrie turned around and smiled brightly at her husband, "Welcome home, Oswald..." she walked closer to him. Oswald put his sword aside and sat on the edge of the bed, "Did something happen while I was out?" asked the Shadow Knight.

Gwendolyn shook her head and took a seat beside her husband, "Nothing happened."

Oswald suddenly remembered of something, "Oh!" He took out a scroll of paper, "I got this on my way home. It's a recipe for the Pooka Kitchen. Could you help me to give this to them, Gwendolyn?" he gave the recipe to Gwendolyn, which she accepted.

She stopped when she almost reach the portal. She turned to face Oswald, "Do you have Lamb Chop, Napple, Mulberry, and Onnione, Oswald?" asked Gwendolyn. He checked his bag first and then nodded. She smiled, "I have a better plan."

Oswald tilted his head in confusion, "Plan..?"

Gwendolyn nodded again, "Why don't we try out this new recipe? I'm sure Melelunch will be happy if we go there to have a taste of her dishes too..."

"Eh?" was the only reply from Oswald.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Gwendolyn walked closer to Oswald and looked him in the eyes. "N―No... It's just, I've never tried eating their food," he admitted.

Gwendolyn covered her mouth in a feminine way with a pair of sapphire eyes stared at her husband, "You've never? Why?"

"Uh..." Oswald began. He rubbed his neck while averting his eyes, "Sometimes I visit them, but ending up not eating anything. I...really don't know what I should eat..."

Gwendolyn giggled and held Oswald's hand, pulling it so that Oswald stood up and followed her to the portal. "I'll take you there, I've always tried out their new dishes and I'll order the dish for you. Don't worry, I know which one's good and not." Oswald just nodded silently and followed his wife.

When they entered the Pooka Village, Gwendolyn headed straight to the Pooka Kitchen. Melelunch was there; ready to serve them with her cooking skill. "Welcome, what can I get you today?" asked the Pooka politely.

"Oswald just got a new recipe for you, here," Gwendolyn handed the recipe over and sat down. She told Oswald to sit beside her. "Thank you for recipe," replied Melelunch.

"Oh, we would like to try out that new recipe, please."

"Alright, wait just a minute," she said while gone to the back, maybe preparing the dishes for Oswald and Gwendolyn.

"So, this is your first time here, Oswald?" asked the wife while looking straight at Oswald's ruby eyes. Oswald nodded. Gwendolyn chuckled, "Are you―let's say―embarrassed coming here alone?"

"Well, maybe... I guess?"

Gwendolyn chuckled again and smiled, "You'll like the food here. If someday you wish to visit here again, don't hesitate to ask me to accompany you..." Oswald replied with a soft smile, "Okay."

The cook appeared again with two plates of Roasted Lamb and put them on the table, "Bon appétit!"

They both took their time enjoying the meal. Oswald admitted that it was delicious, he regretted not eating them for all this time. Maybe he will try another recipe again, another day, perhaps? And of course he'll ask Gwendolyn to come too. Yeah, another day...

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Finished, I hope it wasn't that bad ^^ I'd be very happy if you would review, thanks for reading anyway...


End file.
